dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Fenton
Jack Fenton is a character in the Danny Phantom series. He is the husband of Maddie Fenton and father of Danny and Jazz Fenton. Appearance Jack is Danny's father with black hair and blue eyes, who always wears an orange jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. He is sometimes seen wearing his jumpsuit hood in two episodes. Beginnings and Ancestry His past life before his college days is unknown, although he stated in the first episode he was born in a log cabin. He had always wanted a pony, but was discouraged from this because he and his family had to eat horse meat during the war. Whether this is true or not is up for debate, considering that he does love to ramble. He has an ancestor named John Fenton-Nightingale who lived during the time of the Salem Witch Trials, who shared his looks and obsessiveness (towards witches instead of ghosts), indicating that contact with the paranormal seems to run in his family. College and Relationship with Vlad Masters During his college days at the University of Wisconsin-Madison, he and Vlad Masters were once best friends (something believed in until the final episode), along with Maddie. Both Vlad and Jack were secretly in love with Maddie. In college, they studied science, and were interested in the paranormal. The three of them even built a smaller, early-version of the Fenton Portal during this time, which they called the proto-portal. One day, when the portal was nearly complete, Jack, Maddie, and Vlad gathered to test the portal for the first time. Jack unwittingly filled the Ecto-Filtrator with diet soda, causing the portal to malfunction while Vlad stood directly in front of it. As Jack activated the portal, Vlad was hit with a beam of ectoplasmic energy. He came down with a horrible case of 'ecto-acne' from which he suffered years in the hospital. Soon after he lost contact with Jack and Maddie, and, concluding that they had abandoned him, held a grudge. Later, Jack concluded that ectoplasmic contamination cannot give a human any kind of ghost-related abilities. In the episode, "Bitter Reunions" Jack and Vlad are reunited during a college reunion hosted by Vlad (who has apparently become a billionaire over the years) in his castle. Vlad says that he is willing to forget the past, and Jack believes that they are on good terms again. In reality, Vlad still wants Jack dead, and never forgave him for marrying Maddie (the love of his life) and having a happy family with her. In "Maternal Instinct", it was revealed that Jack's tremendous girth is genetic. In the episode "Masters of All Time," in an alternate reality, Jack was the one in which the lab accident 20 years ago happened to. Jack had gotten the ecto-acne, which transformed him into "Jack Plasmius." This accident happened because Danny had gone back in time to try to prevent the accident from happening so that Vlad would not have become Plasmius). Also in this timeline, Vlad is married to Maddie. In "Phantom Planet," the show's finale, Vlad reveals his identity as a ghost to the entire city. In the climax, Vlad is trapped in outer space near fatal ectoplasmic energy fields which surround him. Begging Jack to let him board his ship, and stating that he would not abandon an old friend, Jack, finally realizing that Vlad doesn't like him, replies "An old friend? No. You? Yes." he shrugs him off and heads off to Earth, leaving Vlad to fend for himself. After learning Danny's true identity as the Ghost Boy, he offered to team up with his son, making Danny his 'sidekick.' Relationship with Maddie and Danny Compared to keeping his dad out of trouble, fighting ghosts and surviving high school are practically a piece of cake for Danny as his father tends to be clumsy and incompetent in behavior, to make think that. Despite Jack's "oafish nature", he appears to be an accomplished inventor. Jack is often the one who builds most of the gadgets and equipment (and then gives them silly names) that are seen in Danny's house and the lab. However, he seems to have trouble using these gadgets while other characters such as Danny or Maddie (and sometimes Jazz) have no trouble at all. He is not above teaching his kids how to use them (every chance he gets) and is quick to run off to wherever a ghost is, which has led to a few embarrassing situations for both of his two children. One humorous note is that Jack, unlike his wife, firmly believes in Santa Claus as revealed in "The Fright Before Christmas". He and Maddie have been arguing over Santa Claus's existence for the last 14 years at least, which directly leads to Danny's dislike of Christmas. Both Jack and Maddie have learned on four separate occasions that their son is part ghost the first time was when Dark Danny revealed his secret, the second was during an alternate timeline as Jack Plasmius, the third was when Reality Trip was after the reality gems were scattered, and the fourth was at the end of "Phantom Planet". On every occasion but the last, their memories were erased. Regardless, while at first the idea bothers him, like Maddie he comes to accept it readily out of love for his son during one brief moment during the events of "Reality Trip". Jack and Maddie are the only two characters to wear face masks in some episodes. Their looks with the face masks bears a resemblance to Batman, and Catwoman from DC comics, except there no ears on top of the face mask, and Jack has no cape and no Bat symbol on chest, with no belt. Jack and Maddie are similar to Batman and Catwoman from DC comics because they are both couples. Personality Jack may be incompetent at times, even coming off as goofy, and clumsy, and obsessed with ghosts (and fudge). Despite this he is actually quite smart, capable of building working ghost and ecto machines. He is also protective of his family, and jumps at chances for quality bonding. He is a brilliant inventor, but can come off as absent minded. When initially activating the ghost portal he left disappointed when it didn't activate, not only forgetting that he installed the on switch on the inside of the portal but because you had to be in the portal arch when it activated which caused his son to become half ghost. Abilities Jack is an adequate fighter with great (almost super human) strength (due primarily to his prodigious size) and courage as well as a good amount of technical knowledge, but acts clumsy and incompetent. However, he has a maturity and seriousness that few people recognize. Despite his constant obsession with ghosts, he loves and protects his family. Jack is determined to prove the existence of ghosts but is completely unaware that his son is one. He also is often far too brave for his own good, as he is obsessed with ghost-hunting. He always has a ghost weapon on him (even when he isn't supposed to) (The Fenton Menace) or while bathing (Reality Trip). Geared up in his day glow-orange spandex jumpsuit, (and he apparently breaks out in a rash if he wears anything else, as shown in The Fenton Menace,) Jack always jumps into the action before thinking and usually makes a bad situation even worse. He has a level of genius though, able to conjure up working ghost gadgets and a massive ghost-defense system built all around the Fenton household. When it comes to ghosts, nothing else can stop him from trying to catch one and "rip it apart molecule by molecule" (this is the phrase he often uses to express his hatred of ghosts, thus scaring and worrying Danny greatly, for obvious reasons, every time he says it.). This is the main reason why his son has yet to tell his parents about his human/ghost hybrid status, as he believes they will not accept him. It also doesn't help that Jack is gunning for Danny Phantom more than any other ghost, though he has grudgingly accepted help from him before, namely to fight Plasmius (whom he calls the "Wisconsin Ghost"). Unlike most characters in the show, he can tell when he's been overshadowed, but it seems only when it's a malevolent force controlling him (for instance, Vlad), and not someone like Danny. Apparently, such ability only works when the overshadower forces him to do something against his will. In Eye for an Eye, Vlad "forces" Jack to vote for him, which Jack already intended to do anyway. Jack is revealed to be very competent while fighting ghosts who put his family in danger. This occurred at least three times: first in The Million Dollar Ghost, when a single-handed Jack beats Plasmius and his ghost vultures to save the Fenton Portal from exploding; second in Reign Storm, when he used the unfinished Fenton Exoskeleton to defeat the Fright Knight and save Maddie, and third in Girls' Night Out, when he "saves" Danny from Skulker. Trivia es: *Jack is the only Fenton who does not have any pupils. *In Control Freaks, he served as the secondary antagonist for the entire episode, along with Maddie, and Sam's parents, which it marked the only time. *Jack's voice is similar to that of King Gripullon from The Fairly OddParents. Both are voiced by Rob Paulsen. *A running gag in the series is that almost all basic domestic appendages on the house seems to be Jack's inventions, such as the moments when he said he needed an unclogger, calling it "the Fenton unclogger" or "the Fenton toilet", etc. Indicating a slight compulsion for building and inventing. * Jack has shown several signs of ADHD through out the series. He talks an awful lot, distracted by several things (mostly cookies, fudge, and ghosts), makes several careless errors (including the infamous "On Switch on the Inside of the portal" mistake), listening problems (shown in the very first episode), etc. * Jack was in a band called "skunk punks" which he showed Danny in a newspaper article after Danny has a white strip in his hair when the portal took away his powers. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fathers